


Slick

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Amorality, Arms Dealer Will, Blowjobs, Cheating, Deep Throating, F/F, Facial, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Masochism, Prince Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Throat Fucking, brutal sex, cum, negotiation, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is an illegal arms dealer and Hannibal Lecter is his best client...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham, he of Baltimore Grahams, has a reputation - that of dressing only in sharp suits, of being a smooth talker with a shark smile, with a young and innocent face and a heart that is anything but that. The sole heir to the Graham estate, the owner and manager of one of the biggest arms designing and building firm in the world, with sale reaching billions each year, with lovers of every kind to warm his bed, and the ability to get anything his heart wishes, Will is certainly reputable to the world at large.

Another reputation albeit much secretively that surrounds Will is that he is a sick kitty who goes around partying with known killers, proved psychopaths and, most damning of all, illegal buyers of his products. The thing that put him on a watch list was the fact that should he take a shine to someone, he would do business with them with pleasure, sometimes involving some other kinds of pleasure in the deals as well. It was as if he never managed the ability to say no to another glass of liquor or another line of coke or a risky fuck on the patio of his pent house with all the lights on. 

Hannibal Lecter, Erstwhile Prince of Lithuania ousted in a military takeover was no longer living in his Royal Palace and was a frequent customer of Wills. His money, half of which was frozen back in his country, and half of which he made it his mission to quadruple each year, bought off a lot of stuff to supply the rebels who were fighting for the reinstatement of their rightful king and the official Lithuanian government. While Lecter manages to get away from the confrontation in time, his people were getting dragged in the crossfire and so he pushed his supporters and helped them any way he could.

One of the things he took over while in exile was that he procured new arms for his armies back home. He had been ok with buying from anyone who was not uncouth and did not try at every deal to be so blatantly offensive so as to try to cheat him with feeble tricks. Hannibal had made many meet their makers in their attempts to get one on the foreign prince. Hannibal was introduced by one of his friends from the States, the ravishing Bedelia Du Maurier. Will had been playing poker and joking around with a bunch of people, smiling something awful the whole time.

Hannibal was instantly intrigued, pressing Bedelia to introduce him to the man. The introduction had been rather pink in hue as one of the younger guests managed to spray the couple with their glass of strawberry milkshake. Hair sopping wet and suits ruined at the moment, both were ushered into another room by Bedelia’s wife Phyllis, tsking the whole way at the state they were in and telling them where some spare clothes were as well as directions to the bathroom. Will just laughed looking at Hannibal and Hannibal to his own shock found that he was not offended. 

Will managed to blow Hannibal very enthusiastically and drink him up in gulps within five minutes of Phyllis’s disappearance. He then pulled the stumbling and shocked Hannibal into the bathroom with him to kiss him and finally get Hannibal to fuck him against the glass door of the shower. Will came with a whimper from his skin pulling around the deep bite that Hannibal gave him on his shoulder and Hannibal expelled with a harsh grunt over blood red teeth from Will’s shoulder.

After that it was like a game. Hannibal made every attempt to go wherever there was a chance Will would pop up. Will would see him, dance around with beautiful people, always keeping himself in the line of Hannibal’s sight and once Hannibal had seethed enough, he would pull the man into dark corners and empty halls and busy toilets and blow him each fucking time, going down on him like he needed Hannibal’s cock to breath. Hannibal in turn would leave Will looking utterly debauched with his hair pulled this way and that, lips reddened with rough face fucking, tear tracks visible on his face. Basically each time they stepped out from their fun times, there were no doubts in anyone’s mind as to what had happened.

Hannibal bought all of his guns and grenades and special grade shells from Will and kept getting deep throated very enthusiastically. This was not a relationship but an understanding. Will went about for dates with beautiful people and sometimes not that beautiful and Hannibal enjoyed seeing Will enjoy himself. But once Will saw Hannibal, for Hannibal would turn up where Will is one way or another and will pull away from his dates and go and blow Hannibal, many times semi publicly and then return back to his date, sometimes still licking cum from the corners of his lips and his hair in disarray.

It should have made him someone undateable, but just made him more interesting to the masses. Hannibal in his turn was getting ruthless in his bid take back the country for he wanted to show off to Will. He didn’t own Will, by any degree of exclusion, but Will always went to him and for Hannibal, that was the victory. A few times, Hannibal came on his face and left him dripping onto the floor while he pulled in huge breaths as Hannibal had been especially harsh. Will just wiped his face with his hand and went back out, not even splashing water on his face to clean it.

That night Hannibal stayed till the end of the party and when Will tried to leave, pulled him into an empty room and fucked him hard enough to make him scream as he twisted Will’s nipples to and fro, almost plucking them right out of his chest. Will came twice from that without anything touching his cock. And the next installment of arms had a sleek looking period piece of a pistol, with mother of pearl on the handgrip and platinum sights, gifted to Hannibal. 

It was seventeen months before Hannibal managed to get his palace back. Within this period he fucked Will throughout Baltimore and more, Will blew him a hundred times or so and when Hannibal sent the invitation formally asking Will to visit his home, Will declined. Hannibal called and Will laughed the same answer at him, light and airy and cruel in his own way. Hannibal could just toast him a drink from his chambers and promise himself the treat of Will’s heat engulfing him again soon one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Freddie Lounds who breaks the news, with blurry pictured purporting to be Will in the middle of his kidnapping. The news generates lots of hits and a sudden raid by the police for Will Graham is indeed missing and the market is in an uproar and Lounds was the last one to see him as per his own statement on Tattler. Lounds admits quickly that he had been following Will around for a scoop on his latest diva girlfriend and instead got to witness Will getting napped right from the side of the road by a pair of guys in a nondescript black tinted brown car. 

When contacted, Beverly Katz, Will’s very, very, efficient assistant assures the law enforcement people that Will was not kidnapped, or not real kidnapped but had been fake napped by some of his friends for a party. She also shows them proof of something familiar happening a few months ago and the resulting mess at that party. She also manages to garner a phone call from Will in the midst of the interview and lets Will himself assure the people who had been worried about him that he is all fine and good and was in the pleasant company of his very good friend Prince Hannibal Lecter.

Will is of course in Hannibal’s palace, deposited there by two royal guards who were entrusted the work to get Will to Hannibal in one piece. The first thing that Will does when his cloth sack is removed from his face and arms freed is punch one of the guard in his stomach hard enough to make him fall down to the ground and shoves his hand onto the other’s throat in a practised move so that he slumps down unconscious. He then turns to Hannibal, who is the only other person in the room and tries to give him a big shove on his chest. Hannibal has to take a step back so that he doesn’t trip over his own feet. 

Next moment Hannibal has his hands wrapped around Will, squeezing him hard enough that Will has difficulty breathing. He buckles in Hannibal’s hold while shoving his head back to try connecting the back of his head with Hannibal’s nose, but it is to no avail – Hannibal grip is iron. Will’s eyesight go spotty, darkness seeping in through the corners and soon he is slumped over Hannibal’s shoulders, his breath ragged and his face slack. When Will comes to, he is on a bed, still with his clothes on and his hands tied handcuffed through the headboard above and his legs tied together with the iron rails on the other side.

Will moves his head to the side and finds Hannibal sitting on a big armchair, sipping something, probably tea if the smell is anything to go by, from a fragile looking china glass cup and reading a few sheaf of paper in his hand. Will tries to call to him, but finds himself parched and instead hacks dryly. Hannibal instantly puts his cup and papers down and goes to sit near Will holding a tall glass of water. He puts his hand under Will’s head and make him drink the water in small sips till the whole glass is finished.

“Better?” Hannibal asks. 

“Yeah,” Will croaks out, his throat still a bit dry and his ribs hurting from the squeeze that Hannibal gave him.

“Why am I here, Hannibal?” Will asks in a low and rough voice.

“Because you didn’t come on your own this time,” Hannibal replied pleasantly.

“You don’t owe me,” Will said neutrally as he closed his eyes, refusing to look at Hannibal anymore.

“I am a prince, and soon will be crowned King, my father finally seeing the merit to my character enough to agree that I have everything to lead my country. And what a king wants, a king gets,” Hannibal explains to Will in a soothing voice.

“King?” Will sneers, “You might be a king but I am still richer than you which means that YOU CANNOT DO THIS! NOT TO ME DO YOU GET THAT YOU FUCK BASTARD?”

Hannibal answers his outburst by laying a kiss on his brow, curling his hand on Will’s jaw tightly when Will attempts to get away from the kiss. He then stands up and says, “You will call Beverly now and tell that you are safe and sane and are with your good friend Hannibal Lecter.”

Will snorts loudly at that, his face projecting ‘unbelievable’ at the Hannibal’s retreating back.

Hannibal does not let Will up for 16 hours and Will ends up peeing himself. He is furious and makes it known when Hannibal comes to him after those hours. 

Hannibal says, “You will make the phone call now and if you keep to the script I have mentioned, I will let you up from your piss soaked bed and let you eat food, as I am sure you are quite starved. Here, you can ever see a selection of what you will be having when you are done with your call. Will looks on bemused at the small and petite man who comes in pushing a huge food cart and then proceeds to plate everything and place additional dishes at the table Hannibal had his tea before. Will unwillingly starts to salivate. He had been in Hannibal’s place for more than a day. Add to that the hours he spent stashed away on the kidnapping and he hasn’t had a good meal in more than two days.

Hannibal calmly pulls out his phone and dials Beverly’s number. Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes and finds that he is deadly serious. He will let Will stay in the piss soaked bed till he pisses himself again perhaps. So, he takes a gulp and when reaches Beverly, affects a normal tone as he tells her how he is with a friend and the whole thing was just a gag. Beverly is instantly relaxed, for she had been worried too and informs Will that she will let the law people know of the facts right away. After the call ends, Hannibal opens Will’s hands and pushes him to the edge of the bed and makes one of the maid lay new bed sheets while Will blushes furiously in humiliation.

Hannibal cuts off his clothes till he is naked and only then takes off the cuffs from his leg. He then pulls Will onto his lap and feeds him the food in small bites, Will just managing not to outright bite him in anger and frustration. After the food and some water, Hannibal makes Will put on a pair of too small boxers and puts him on the bed again, this time not tying his legs. He makes Will call Beverly again, when he luckily end up talking with the inspector investigating his kidnapping and then proceeds to finger fuck Will till he is about to come before clamping down on the base of his cock. Will is soon crying out helplessly in frustration, moving his hips and legs to get away from Hannibal, but he does not succeed even a bit as Hannibal just follows him easily. Will knows that Hannibal is waiting for Will to beg, like the times before when he had begged, no demanded to be fucked by Hannibal.

This time, Will bites his lips hard enough to break the skin so that he may not end up saying please in any form while Hannibal edges him again and again till he is a quivering mess of precome, tears and snot. Four hours into this, Will does not even struggle but lies limp as Hannibal keeps finger fucking his sore and raw asshole. Something snaps in Hannibal then, Will’s reluctance to admit that he wants Hannibal and his refusal to say one paltry ‘please’. He pulls his hand away and fucks into Will’s in one steady push. Will tightens, his throat bulges and then he screams and screams so loud and in so much obvious pain that Hannibal comes immediately. When he pulls back, there are a few red streaks on his cock.

Hannibal pushes into Will again and says, “Say that you will be mine and you will be free forever. Just say you are mine Will.”

“Never,” Will whispers out, his eyes glassy with pain and face a grimace and still he resists. 

Hannibal gets away from him with a snarl and after that Will is no longer aware. The next morning, he is on his own bed back home, bruises littering his body from the bites and suck marks and the hand shaped bruises. Beverly is the first one who finds him and gives out a loud cry at the state he is in. The doctor is called ASAP and Will ends up with a few stitches, salve for his ass, and lots of nice painkillers. Will gets better and then he goes more ruthless. He stops partying so much but instead puts his whole attention on his job, on his company and in two years time, when Lithuania had been again reclaimed by the rebels with the help of better guns and machines, Will smiles beatifically at the bound Hannibal as he kicks the royal crown around.

Some other schmuck will be running country now in their name, but Will will be holding the strings and pulling them to his great satisfaction. He rolls the royal crown under his feet right before Hannibal’s eyes, his nostrils flared and eyes burning with anger and Will only smiles wider. It _is_ good to be king.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this was a mess. Thank you for reading. Unbetaed.


End file.
